Cynder vs. Luna
Cynder vs. Luna is a What-If Death Battle featuring Cynder from the Legends of Spyro series and Princess Luna of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Description Spyro vs. My Little Pony. These two combatants were once antagonist of their franchise's universes. However now they use their darkness for good. Will Malefor's puppet be able to stop the Mare in the Moon, or will Luna reign the night. Find Out NOW!!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who do you rooting for? Cynder Luna Who do you want to win? Cynder Luna Interlude Wiz: Darkness. Something that hides within many beings. Boomstick: And these two have once experienced it as major antagonists. Wiz: Like Cynder, former servant of Malefor. Boomstick: And Princess Luna, the Mare in the Moon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out would win a Death Battle. Cynder Wiz: Cynder is one dragon you do not want to mess with despite her inner scars. Boomstick: No Joke. However before she became the Dragon she was today, she was an egg stolen by WHAT!!! MONKEYS! Wiz: Anyway, she was chosen to do one thing, free Malefor from Convexity. Boomstick: Long story short, she was brainwashed and was unstoppable to be beat. Wiz: One long story later, Spyro manages to defeat Cynder and bring her back to normal. Boomstick: Then came grief, like when I decided to dumb my Ex-Girlfriend. Wiz: Even with that in mind she still has a wide variety of skills and moves. Boomstick: She has numerous abilities, unlike most dragons which only know one element. Cynder can use poison, fear, wind, and shadow breath attacks. Wiz: She also has Aether like Spyro that were bestowed to her by Malefor. Boomstick: Ohh. Don't forget. Wiz: About what? Boomstick: She can shoot fireballs. Wiz: However she has a lot of accomplishments including winning a war, defeating three Guardians and beating Malefor with Spyro's help. Boomstick: Despite this. She is not perfect. Most of her accomplishments are because of her influence from Malefor and Gaul. Wiz: Plus even without Spyro, would of died trying to fight Malefor. Cynder has also seen herself be corrupted more than one time. Boomstick: However if Cynder can have a clear head and focus, nothing could get in this dark fireball breathing dragons way. Cynder: Spyro, your place is here. Your destiny is here. But mine is somewhere out there for me to find. Luna Wiz: Princess of the night, Luna is an alicorn princess who rules over Equestria, alongside her sister, Celestia. Boomstick: There's a reason why they rule over Equestria. While other ponies only have either wings or horn or nothing at all, alicorns have both wings AND horn. Not only that, their magical ability are also much stronger. Wiz: Luna has the special ability to go into other's dreams, where she helps others with their nightmares and overcome their fears. She can even create a linked dream for all the ponies in Ponyville. While the amount of ponies in Ponyville is not stated, there is at least a one hundred. Boomstick: The ponies in Ponyville absolutely love to be scared for some reason, and even have a rip off of Halloween called Nightmare Night, where they dress up and play games and get scared by Luna! Because that's an activity I want to do every year. Wiz: But before she was the most beloved princess, she was once known as Nightmare Moon. Boomstick: Nightmare Moon was formed from the jealousy of Luna of her sister, since ponies played during the day and slept during the night. I mean, I would be pissed off too if I spend everyday raising and lowering the moon but no ones appreciate it. And she was actually able to beat Celestia until she used the Elements of Harmony and banished her to the moon. However, after she escaped from the moon, the Mane 6 was able to turn her back to the fandom's favorite princess. Wiz: Nightmare Moon was able to take down Celestia with a single beam of magic, shattered stone simply by stomping her hoofs on the ground, created lightning bolts that took down Celestia's guard ponies with one hit, can shapeshift and is more powerful than the already powerful Luna. And in an alternate world that Princess Twilight visited, she managed to banish Celestia to the moon and have her own empire. Boomstick: But even without her Nightmare Moon form, her dream manipulation abilities are still top notch, her magic beams easily destroyed rocks, banished Sombra togther with her sister, made plushes come to life with a single blast, has hundreds of years of experience, and can use most spell most unicorn knows like levitation and teleportation. Wiz: But Luna is not without weaknesses. She has lost control of dreams before when she was trying to maintain the aforementioned linked dream, specifically said she didn't know at lot about dragons and Nightmare Moon isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. Boomstick: Even so, her sheer power might just be able to overwhelm most of her opponents. Luna (Royal Canterlot Voice): Citizens of Ponyville! We have graced your tiny village with our presence, so that you might behold the real Princess of the Night! Boomstick: Oh, and her Royal Canterlot voice is still louder than my ex-wife. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Collaboration DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Canterlot The funeral of Twilight Sparkle had just concluded as the rest of her friends left. Luna and Celestia dressed in black looked in the casket. Luna: Who would of done such a thing. Celestia: I don't know who would do something like this either, but we must for Twilight's sake. Luna: Can I have a moment sister. Celestia: Sure. Luna then went inside Twilight's head. It was obscure. It was the same thing over and over again. Finally, Luna was able to comprehend what happened. Luna: So that dark dragon did this to Twilight. I must tell Celestia. Luna then appeared back in her own time and looked back at the body before leaving for the castle. Luna: Rest well Princess Twilight. You will be avenged soon. Days after Luna told Celestia about what she saw a report started that a dark dragon was outside the walls. Luna soon left the castle to go after her. Meanwhile, Cynder was outside the walls not detected by anyone. However she was starting to get concerned. Cynder: Spyro!!! Where are you? I thought you would be back by now with Sparx. ?????: Not another step. Cynder turned around to see Luna towering her. Cynder than used a smoke screen to get out of here way. Cynder: Darn. My cover has been blown. Luna: You are the dark dragon that killed Twilight. Cynder looked confused. However before she could answer, Luna interrupted her. Luna: You are under arrest for the murder of the Princess Twilight Sparkle. Cynder had heard enough. And was in a battle stance ready to fight. Cynder: Surrender myself in. Not in this lifetime. Your going to have to bring me back dead. Luna knew there was no way of talking this out as she got into a battle pose. Fight!!!!! Luna quickly took the skies to avoid the barrages of fireballs. She was able to find a opportunity to fire a blast at Cynder but it seemed to be blocked by a force field. Since her magic didn't work as effective as she wished, Luna tried to hit Cynder physically. However, upon getting close, Cynder took her chance and hit Luna with several slashes. Luna was sent crash to the ground. Cynder took the chance and used Poison Breath, tossing Luna far away. Cynder: Wow! That was too easy. After a few seconds of no sight of Luna, Cynder tried to fly away when there was a huge shadow over head. Cynder looked up, and saw a huge tower over her head. It fell sooner than she could run away. Luna: I'm not done with you yet. With that, Luna teleported on top of the building. Cynder used a fireball and the building exploded. There was a thick mist but when it disappeared, a very much knocked out Cynder was seen by Luna. Luna: Okay. Time to take care of you once and for all. Luna then teleports into Cynder's mind. She sees Cynder conscious ready to fight her. Cynder: What!? Impossible! Unless... Cynder quickly figured that her opponent was able to go into her thoughts and dreams. Luna: Well, then, it's time to wake up. Luna's eyes snapped open and saw two figures. One of which was the opponent she have been hiding while the other was a shadowy figure and hid behind Cynder and disappeared soon. Luna didn't have time to think about it before she was hit by Fear breath and was frozen. Any others might have been struck like this for a while but not Luna. A burst of magic later and she was unfrost. The burst of magic hit Cynder and sightly stunned her. Luna quickly rapidly fire magic blasts at her. Cynder was quite injured and used fear breath again. A shadow appeared as Luna looked confused. All of a sudden, Luna then started to have a flashback. However Cynder's fear controlled it. Luna saw Celestia with anger towards her. Celestia: Luna! I am disappointed in you. Luna: For what? Celestia: For not finding justice for Twilight Luna: No your wrong Celestia: Your wrong, sister. You have failed me and Equestria. Luna: NOOOO!!!! A dark force started to take over the Princess once more, becoming the Mare in the Moon, Nightmare Moon. Nightmare Moon looked over at Cynder who has a mixed feelings about her. Nightmare Moon: You are a fool. Cynder: I will burn you to a crisp, you dark horse. Cynder than shot a blast of fireballs at Nightmare Moon, only for them to be destroyed by a laser beam coming from her. Nightmare Moon then takes to the sky and started to shoot more blast at Cynder, until another one, hits. Cynder then falls as Nightmare Moon walks towards her. Nightmare Moon: What a pathetic thing, called a dragon. This angered, Cynder as Aether energy starts to come towards her and turns Cynder into Dark Cynder. Dark Cynder: I will show you what it is like to fight a dragon. Time for you to die. The two dark creatures exchanged blows. Nightmare Moon was starting to gain the upper hand, until Dark Cynder, used an aether blast and a smoke screen. Nightmare Moon was then slashed by Dark Cynder's claws. Dark Cynder: Time to end this! Dark Cynder was loading off a shot that would obliterate, Nightmare Moon to dust. However, Nightmare Moon blasted Cynder to cancel the attack. This left Cynder vulnerable, as sge was met with a punch by Nightmare Moon. She then pinned the badly bruised and cut Cynder. She then charged up her horn and blasted at Cynder's skull, killing her. Nightmare Moon started to change as Princess Luna appeared again along with Tantabus. Luna: That was way too messy, I hope I will not have to use it again. K.O. Cynder's Body is still in the wood as Spyro comes over and tries to wake her up. Luna is seen flying towards Celestia to tell her of the news. Results Boomstick: And now, people will be happy that best princess didn't die. Wiz: While Cynder had control over several elements, they weren't anything that Luna's experience and magic couldn't handle. Boomstick: And when comparing their dark forms, Nightmare Moon was easily trumped Dark Cynder. Looks like Cynder is Lunaed in defeat. Wiz: The winner is Luna. Did you agree with the Outcome of Cynder vs. Luna? Yes No Maybe Next Time on Death Battle Jin Kisaragi: Lets kill each other, BROTHER!!! Esdeath:I won't let anything harm you, I won't take any other lovers, I consider you my only man, I won't let you feel lonely Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:John1Thousand Category:UTF Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Magic Duel Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016